Andwae!
by LeeTeukSJ
Summary: Yesung, Kibum, and Donghae... what happen with them?


Note: Cerita ini cuma karangan bebas semata. Bukan kejadian sebenarnya. Selamat membaca ^^  
author: KS_LeeteukSJ (twitter)  
genre: comedy romance *asal*

Happy reading ^^

**ANDWAE!**

~~At Dorm SuJu~~

"Apaan ini?" Leeteuk menggelar koran besar besar.

"Apa Hyung?" Kyuhyun nimbrung di samping Leeteuk. Seketika wajahnya melotot.

"Andwae! Yesung Hyuuunngg!" Kyu berteriak teriak. Leeteuk langsung membekap Kyu.

"Berisik, Kyu!" kata Leeteuk. "Sungiiieeee!"

"Apa sih? Kalian berisik sekali," ujar Heechul.

"Lihat ini, Chulie," kata Leeteuk, menunjuk nunjuk koran hari ini, dan otomatis melepas bekapannya pada Kyu.

"Hyung juga berisik. Teriak di kupingku," kata Kyu dengan sewot.

"He he," Leeteuk nyengir, membuat Kyu bersungut sungut.

"Hah? Apa ini?" sentak Heechul kaget. "Berita apa ini? Jong Woon!"

"Kenapa sih? Kalian ini hobi membuat gaduh pagi hari ya?" Hangeng komplain.

"Lihat dulu, baru komplain," kata Heechul dengan sewot.

Hangeng melongo, tapi dia menghampiri juga, melihat sebentar, lalu "Yesungggg!"

"Apaan sih? Kalian tiba tiba jadi fans Yesung Hyung yah?" sembur Kangin.

"Lihat ini!" kata Hangeng galak.

Kangin manyun, tapi dia melangkah juga menghampiri apa yang di tunjuk Hyung nya. "Hyunnggg! Yesung Hyuunggg!"

"Selamat bergabung di komunitas Clouds antar member," ujar Kyu geli.

Kangin mendelik. "Sial kau, Kyu. Apa ini, Hyung?" tanya nya pada Leeteuk.

"Mwo?! Apa ini?" Eunhyuk menyeruak masuk dalam kerumunan.

"Lihat dan baca saja sendiri!" kata Leeteuk keki.

"Sungie Hyung. Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" teriak Eunhyuk lagi.

"Apa sih?" tanya Sang Terdakwa, Yesung, yang baru saja menyadari dirinya menjadi trending topic yang sedang hot di kalangan member SuJu.

"Apa ini?" Leeteuk berteriak teriak, sambil memukul meja.

"Mwo?" Yesung meraih koran itu. Lalu wajahnya memucat. "Kibumm!"

Member yang ada di situ saling berpandangan. Kenapa Yesung menyebut Kibum? Itulah yang ada di otak mereka.

"Wae, Hyung?" ujar Kibum yang cepat sekali datangnya saat di panggil oleh Yesung.

"Ini.. kenapa bisa?"

"Mwoya. Ini bukan ulah ku, Hyung," ucap Kibum dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Ayo kita ke tempatnya," Yesung segera menarik tangan Kibum.

"Tunggu," cegat Leeteuk, sementara Kibum mulai terisak, "Ada apa?"

"Ah.. Hyung..," Yesung kebingungan menghadapi Hyung nya.

"Andwae, Hyung. Andwae jebalyo," Kibum terisak sambil menguncang bahu Yesung.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Kyu, dan Kibum menangis semakin kencang.

"Ah.." mulut Yesung sudah membuka, akan bercerita. Namun Kibum segera membekap nya.

"Hyung!" protesnya sambil menangis.

"Kita harus memberitahukan yang sebenarnya, Kibum," ujar Yesung, mengelus kepala Kibum yang terisak.

"Andwae! Andwae! Aku malu.."

"Yaaa! Ada yang bisa memberitahukan kami apa yang terjadi?" Heechul mulai kesal melihat Kibum terisak.

"Andwae, Hyung. Jebalyoo.., Hiks..," isak Kibum sambil menarik narik baju Yesung.

"Arraseo, Kibum," peluk Yesung menenangkan Kibum yang sudah menangis terisak.

"Ada apa ini?" tiba tiba Donghae dan Siwon ikut nimbrung.

"Mollayo," jawab Kyu, sementara Yesung dan Kibum semakin memucat.

"Wae, Kibumiie?" tanya Donghae menghampiri Kibum yang sedang menangis di pelukan Yesung.

"Mwoo?!" teriak Siwon sambil melotot dengan mata nya yang sipit, "Apa inii?!" teriaknya.

"Ada apa, Wonnie?" tanya Donghae, menghampirinya, lalu memucat saat membacanya.

"Hae?"

"Hyung!" Donghae menjerit histeris, sambil merangsek ke arah Yesung.

"Donghae," Yesung segera memeluk dongsaengnya yang ikut menangis. Sekarang, Yesung memeluk Kibum dan Donghae bersamaan karena keduanya sama sama menangis histeris.

"Haduuhhh! Ini tuh apa apaan sihh?!" hardik Leeteuk, membuat Kibum dan Donghae semakin kencang menangis.

"Sudahlah Hyung," ujar Yesung dengan suara bergetar.

"Hyung," kata Siwon menatap tajam ke arah Yesung, "sepertinya ada yang mencurigakan. Ceritakan Hyung, kenapa ini?"

"Kami juga tau ada yang mencurigakan, Siwonnie. Tapi tetap saja, mereka tak ada yang mau bicara. Kau ini!" kata Kangin emosi.

Siwon nyengir, "Aku kan tak tau, Hyung".

"Panggil sisa member yang lain ke sini!" perintah Leeteuk, "kita harus menyidang mereka bertiga".

Yesung melotot kaget. Sementara Kibum dan Donghae sekarang saling berpelukan sambil menangis.

"Teriaki saja Hyung," ujar Kyu santai.

"Shindong!"

"Sungmin!"

"Ryeowook!"

"Kalian itu berisik sekali pagi pagi. Ada apa sih?" ketiganya berdatangan, dan terheran heran melihat Kibum dan Donghae yang menangis dan Yesung yang mematung.

"Kita sidang mereka!" kata Leeteuk tegas.

"Hah? Kami di sidang? Apa salah kami?" tanya Shindong dengan wajah polosnya. Kyu ngakak melihatnya.

"Diam, Kyu!" seru Leeteuk, tapi tentu saja tidak di hiraukan oleh Kyu. Leeteuk mendelik kesal.

"Dasar tidak tau situasi," kata Hangeng menimpali. Membuat Kyu semakin ngakak tertawa, bahkan sekarang sudah guling gulingan di bawah.

"Astaga Kyu!" jerit Heechul, yang langsung membuat Kyu mingkem dan berdiri lagi.

"Ayo lari," sentak Yesung sambil menarik Donghae dan Kibum. Donghae dan Kibum reflek mengikuti Yesung yang berlari.

Yang lain bengong sejenak melihat mereka bertiga lari, sampai Leeteuk tersadar, "Kejar mereka!"

"Yaa! Yaaa!"

"Berhenti Hyung!"

Sekarang, adegannya berganti menjadi kejar kejaran ala film laga. Tapi bedanya, mereka tidak membawa pistol atau sejenisnya, tapi berteriak teriak, hingga terkesan sedang mengejar maling, rampok, pencuri, atau apalah itu.

"Sungie, berhenti kau!"

"Hyung! Jangan berteriak teriak!"

"Kalau tidak berteriak, nanti mereka kabur!"

"Berteriak pun mereka tetap kabur".

"Oh iya," Leeteuk diam sejenak, "Pokoknya teriak sajalah," lanjutnya sambil berlari lagi.

"Nanti mereka di kira maling, Hyung!"

"Eh?" Leeteuk dan Heechul langsung mendadak stop berlari, sehingga yang lainnya yang tak punya gerak reflek berhenti dengan pakem seperti Leeteuk dan Heechul, sontak menabrak kedua Hyung yang tertua di SuJu itu. Yang kebetulan lari paling depan, tadi. Dan membuat mereka semua jadi seperti cucian kotor, jatuh bertumpuk tumpuk.

"Yaaa!" teriak Heechul, mengomeli siapapun yang menabraknya, dan menyebabkan dia terjatuh.

"Ah Hyung, mereka lolos," ujar Eunhyuk menunjuk ke depan.

"Tadi siapa yang menyuruh ku tidak berteriak?" kata Leeteuk emosi.

"Aku," ujar Eunhyuk sambil nyengir, "tapi kan aku tak menyuruh Hyung berhenti berlari".

"Benar juga," angguk Leeteuk, dan membuat Eunhyuk nyengir makin lebar.

"Apapun itu!" seru Heechul, "tak penting! Lihat, mereka sudah jauh. Siwon, kejar mereka!"

"Yang benar saja Hyung!" sergah Siwon.

"Kau kan bisa berlari dengan cepat!"

"Tapi tetap saja tak akan terkejar!"

"Tapi kau itu berlari seperti kuda!"

"Tapi aku bukan kuda!"

"Mereka sudah semakin jauh".

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Mau sampai kapan berdebat?!" Leeteuk keki juga mendengar percakapan antara Siwon dan Heechul. Heechul yang sudah siap mangap, jadi menelan lagi kata kata yang tadi baru saja akan di ucapkan.

"Aduh aku cape!"

"Aku juga!"

"Kenapa mengeluh di jalanan?"

"Kenapa masih duduk di jalanan?" tanya Leeteuk bingung dengan dongsaeng dongsaengnya yang bukannya bangun tapi malah duduk dengan asyik di tengah jalan seperti piknik.

"Cape, Hyung. Gendong aku dong," ujar Kyu manja, membuat hyung hyung nya langsung mendelik ke arahnya.

"Eotteokhe?"

"Mollya?"

"Masalah ini. Bagaimana mengatasinya?"

"Kurasa," Leeteuk diam sejenak, "Yesung sudah lumayan dewasa, untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jika dia butuh bantuan, kita akan menolong nya, bukan?" tanya Leeteuk sambil memandangi dongsaeng dongsaengnya, dan semua nya menggangguk. "Tentu saja," ucapnya puas, "Karena kita.. SUPER JUNI..?"  
"OORRR!"

~~At tempat antah berantah (author bingung mau taro suju dimana)~~

"Sudah, Kibum sayang," Yesung mengelus kepala Kibum, sementara Kibum masih sesenggukan di pelukan Yesung. Donghae hanya terdiam melihat Kibum yang menangis begitu. Dia benar benar bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Hyung.., berjanjilah, Hyung.. berjanjilah kau tak akan pernah menceritakan tentang hal ini," ujar Kibum dengan nada merengek.

"Kau juga tau kita tak punya pilihan, Kim Kibum. Mereka sudah ku anggap sebagai saudara ku sendiri," jelas Yesung.

"Yesung Hyung benar, Kibumie," ujar Donghae, dengan suara yang masih parau karena ikut menangis bersama Kibum, tadi.

"Anii.. Andwae.. Shireoo.. Huhuhu," isak Kibum.

"Lalu kamu mau bagaimana?" tanya Yesung putus asa.

"Hyung, kau mencintaiku, kan? Katakan itu pada ku, Hyung," ucap Kibum tiba tiba sambil menatap Yesung.

"Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja aku mencintai mu..," ujar Yesung tak mengerti.

"Kibum, jangan menyulitkan Hyung," ujar Donghae, tapi Kibum tak peduli.

"Hyung," tatap Kibum dengan wajah memerah dan airmata yang siap mengalir lagi, "jika kau mengatakan ini, aku akan bunuh diri!"

"Mwoo?!"

"Aku serius, Hyung. Jika mereka sampai tau, aku akan bunuh diri".

"Kau mengancam Hyung?" sergah Donghae, sementara Yesung terbelalak mendengar kata kata Kibum.

"Chagi~ya..," peluk Yesung, dan Kibum kembali terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Kibum, kamu jangan menyulitkan Yesung Hyung," ujar Donghae mengelus kepala Kibum yang tengah menangis lagi dalam dekapan Yesung.

"Sudahlah Donghae," lerai Yesung, lalu melepas pelukannya, melihat Kibum lekat lekat, "Hyung tidak mungkin membiarkan mu melakukan hal bodoh," ucap Yesung pada Kibum, "tapi kita tak bisa menyembunyikan ini selamanya".

"Aku akan keluar".

"Mwo?" teriak Donghae kaget.

"Aku akan keluar, Hyung. Kita bisa bersama setelah aku keluar, bukan?" tatap Kibum penuh harap.

"Pabo!" seru Donghae pada Kibum, tapi lagi lagi, Kibum tak menghiraukan Donghae. Dia hanya sibuk menatap Yesung, orang yang dia cintai.

"Jongmal saranghae, Kibum," lirih Donghae, "jangan keluar dari SuJu, jebalyo.." Donghae bersujud di samping Kibum dan Yesung.

"Lee Dong Hae..," panggil Yesung lirih.

Dia tau segalanya akan bisa selesai jika Kibum yang berkorban. Tapi untuk mengorbankan Kibum? Tidak. Dia tidak tega. Yesung tau Kibum mencintainya, dan Donghae mencintai Kibum. Yesung pun mencintai Kibum. Dia sangat tahu, percintaan seperti sungguh sangat berbahaya. Media mulai curiga. Media mulai menyelidiki. Media punya banyak cara untuk tau segalanya. Tapi ini masalah hati. Kibum yang cantik seperti yeoja (?) dan ternyata sangat rapuh jika mencintai seseorang. Yesung tak tega meninggalkan nya. Tak ingin melukainya.  
Dan Donghae mengetahuinya. Tak heran. Dia dan Donghae pun sempat saling jatuh cinta. Hingga Kibum datang dan mereka jatuh cinta dengan orang yang sama. Tapi, Kibum menyukai cara Yesung bernyanyi, menggilai senyum dan lirikannya, hingga akhirnya jatuh cinta pada pemilik suara emas dalam SuJu itu. Sementara Donghae.. ya. Donghae hanya berperan sebagai kakak. Sebagai pelindung. Dan selalu memaafkan setiap tingkah laku Kibum yang menyinggung hati nya. Membuat Kibum tak pernah menyadari ketulusan Donghae, dan Yesung tau itu. Dia tau bagaimana Kibum dengan mudah menghancurkan hati orang yang dulu dan sampai sekarang masih begitu di pedulikannya. Yesung masih menyayangi Donghae. Tapi Kibum yang lebih memperlihatkan kelemahannya jika bersama nya, membuatnya jatuh cinta. Donghae masih menyayangi Yesung, tapi dengan kedatangan Kibum dalam kehidupan mereka, membuat naluri Donghae selalu ingin melindunginya. Dan akhirnya jatuh cinta pada pemilik julukan 'Wajah' SuJu itu.  
Sekarang, melihat Donghae berlutut di hadapannya, Yesung jadi ingin menangis. Harus nya tidak begini. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ini adalah skandal. Ini terlarang. Tapi ini masalah hati.

"Donghae~ya," panggil Yesung, tangan nya terulur, ingin membantu Donghae berdiri, tapi dia tak bergeming.

"Donghae~yaa.." ulang Yesung agak keras. Dia tak ingin Kibum tau hubungan nya dengan Donghae sebelumnya. Menurut Yesung, Kibum cukup tau bahwa di sini, ada 2 orang yang mencintainya. Itu saja. Dan tak perlu tau masa lalu. Tapi ternyata Donghae tidak sependapat.

"Kim Kibum..," lirih Donghae, "kembalikan Hyung padaku," ujarnya pelan. Namun masih jelas terdengar oleh Yesung dan Kibum. Kibum menoleh ke arahnya.

"Donghae~yaaa!" seru Yesung, dan kali ini, giliran Donghae yang tak mempedulikan Yesung.

"Kembalikan dia pada ku, Kim Kibum. Aku mencintaimu, tapi bukan berarti aku rela melepas Hyung untuk mu. Kamu tau.." ucapan Donghae terhenti mendadak, saat Yesung menarik Kibum, lalu mengecup bibir Kibum di hadapannya. Kibum yang juga kaget, tidak pergi atau menepis kecupan itu, namun malah terpaku. Kecupan itu singkat, namun bisa membuat Donghae terkatup rapat.

"Hyung..?" lirih Donghae.

"Hentikan, Donghae," ucap Yesung, memandangnya dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan.  
Namun Donghae mengerti. Hyungnya selalu menatapnya begitu, jika ingin menghentikannya. Dan Donghae mengerti. Hyung nya tak ingin Kibum tau kisah yang terjadi, dulu. Hyung nya menyakitinya. Dan Donghae selalu bisa memaafkan Hyungnya. Apapun itu. Sesakit apapun rasanya. Itulah Donghae. Itulah sifatnya. Bahkan dia cuma terdiam ketika melihat Kibum yang di cium oleh Hyung nya di depan wajahnya. Donghae tertunduk sedih.

"Hyung..," panggil Kibum lirih, masih terdengar sisa isakannya, "kenapa Hyung menciumku?"

Yesung gelagapan menjawabnya. "Hyung tak mau kamu terus menangis," dustanya. Padahal dia mencium Kibum hanya agar Donghae berhenti bicara.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hyung," ucap Donghae tiba tiba.

"Andwae!" seru Yesung tiba tiba. Yesung segera melepas pelukan nya dari Kibum, dan menahan Donghae.  
Donghae terkesiap. Begitu juga dengan Kibum. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang marah melihat adegan itu, Donghae malah nyaris menangis mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Yesung.

"Wae, Hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Hyung? Ada apa ini?" tanya Kibum curiga.

Yesung menghela napas. "Gwaechana, Kibum," elus Yesung, "jangan berpikiran yang aneh aneh, dan tolong jangan membuat kami khawatir. Arrae?"

"Ne, Hyung," ucap Kibum pasrah. Yesung mengecup kening Kibum, sementara Donghae hanya terdiam melihatnya.

"Gomawo, dongsaeng".

~~At Dorm SuJu~~

Leeteuk memelototi koran hasil temuan nya tadi pagi. Dia membaca berulang ulang artikel itu. Dan memeriksa foto yang terpampang di koran yang menyebabkan kehebohan di dorm nya itu. Hanya dia, karena yang lain sibuk mengusut berita yang sama dari berbagai sumber lain. Kyu, mencari artikel tentang berita menghebohkan itu lewat internet.

"Ketemu?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kyu.

"Apa, Hyung?"

"Beritanya?"

"Entahlah".

"Kau sudah mencari?"

"Mencari apa?"

"Beritanya, Kyuu," geram Leeteuk.

"Ani. Aku sedang bermain game," jawab Kyu santai.

"Yaakkk!" satu jitakan langsung mendarat di kepala Kyu.

"Aww.. Appoo~," ratap Kyu. Leeteuk menyeringai.

"Cari!" perintah Leeteuk garang.

"Ne, Hyung," jawab Kyu cemberut. Lalu dia menutup aplikasi game dan kemudian beralih untuk mencari berita heboh itu. Dan kali ini, Leeteuk menungguinya.

"Sudah sana, Hyung," usir Kyu.

"Tak mau," Leeteuk memeletkan lidah. Kyu manyun.

"Wae?"

"Nanti kau main lagi".

"Tidak akan".

"Aku tidak percaya padamu".

"Hyung kejam sekali".

"Memang".

"Tsk" Kyu manyun sambil mengetik kata untuk mencari berita itu. "Aku harus menulis apa, Hyung?"

"Coba ketik nama Yesung saja," usul Leeteuk.

"Kim - Jong - Woon," tulis Kyu. Lalu menekan 'Search'. Dan muncul berbagai tulisan aneh yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yesung.

"Yaaaa!" Leeteuk segera mengambil alih keyboard di depan Kyu, lalu menghapus nama yang di ketik Kyu, dan sebagai gantinya, ia mengetik 'Yesung' dan search lagi. Kali ini muncul berita yang berbeda lagi. Tapi Leeteuk tidak mencari biodata tentang dongsaeng aneh nya itu. Dia bahkan jauh lebih tau ketimbang biodata yang tertulis dalam mesin pencari itu. Tapi yang ada di hadapan dia sekarang, malah hanya biodata tak jelas, atau semacam fakta fakta. Tak penting. Leeteuk menggeram.

"Jangan menggeram, Hyung ku tersayang," rangkul Kangin tiba tiba dari belakang. Kyu dan Leeteuk menoleh serempak. Heechul dan Hangeng berdiri di belakang mereka berdua. Dengan posisi Heechul merangkul lengan Hangeng dengan mesra. Kyu bergidik melihatnya.

"Sepertinya hanya aku yang normal di sini," ucap Kyu sembarangan, dan langsung di jitak dengan mesra oleh Heechul.

"Jinjjayo?" kata Sungmin yang tiba tiba muncul dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyu.

"Tidak jika bersama dengan mu," ucap Kyu sambil menatap mesra Sungmin, dan Sungmin terkikik geli.

"Aku lebih merinding mendengar kata kata mu barusan, Kyu, ketimbang melihat Kangin Hyung yang memeluk Leeteuk Hyung, atau Heechul Hyung yang merangkul Hangeng Hyung," ujar satu suara cempreng.  
Mereka semua serempak menoleh ke arah suara. Ryeowook muncul sambil melompat dengan riang, lalu di belakangnya menyusul Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Shindong.

"Ada juga yang berkomentar," celetuk Kangin.

"Eotteokhe?" ucap Leeteuk yang daritadi diam saja sambil memelototi layar komputer Kyu.

"Apanya, Hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan polosnya, yang sukses membuat Leeteuk jadi darah tinggi.

"Tadi kan aku menyuruh kalian mencari berita tentang Yesung!" teriak Leeteuk emosi.

"Ohh.."

"Ohh apa?!"

"Ohh saja".

"Grrr!"

"Tenang Hyung, itu cuma masalah kecil," ucap si eternal magnae, sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Siwon.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ne," kali ini, Heechul yang menjawab, "dia hanya ketahuan media karena merangkul Kibum yang sedang memakai wig sambil berakting menangis. Mereka sedang latihan akting musikal karena Kibum kurang mahir berakting di teater musikal, jadi dia minta Yesung yang mengajarinya," lanjutnya menjelaskan, yang langsung di iyakan oleh member lain, kecuali Kyu tentunya.

"Tau darimana? Apa Kibum dan Yesung sendiri yang bercerita pada kalian?" tanya Leeteuk, dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Ani," ujar Heechul dengan santai.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menebaknya saja".

"Yaakk!" Leeteuk berteriak lagi. "Kalian ini apa tidak bisa bercerita dengan benar?!" seru Leeteuk.

"Mananya yang tidak benar, Hyung?" tanya Hangeng polos, sementara Heechul sudah tertawa geli melihat leadernya emosi karena ulahnya.

"Jawabannya yang tidak benar," timpal Kangin santai.

"Apa yang salah?" tanya Heechul dengan wajah aeygo lalu menarik tangan Hangeng yang sedari tadi di dekapnya, membuat Hangeng menoleh ke arahnya, "Aku tidak salah kan, Hangeng?" Heechul menatap Hangeng dengan wajah aeygo dan sorot mata sok polos.

"Tentu saja tidak," Hangeng mengelus pipi Heechul, dan Kyu langsung bergidik lagi.

"Ayo pergi," kata Kyu sambil menarik Sungmin, "aku bisa pipis di celana kalau melihat adegan seperti ini lebih lama lagi".

"Pipis saja dulu," usul Sungmin, "pasti sexy," lanjutnya sambil mengedip ngedipkan matanya.

"Pasti jorok, Sungmin-ah!" teriak Shindong, dan Sungmin langsung nyengir gaje, sementara Kyu menekuk wajahnya.

"Itu benar, Hyung," kata Siwon, yang selalu bicara dengan cukup normal dan benar, membuat Leeteuk jadi menurunkan kadar emosinya, "aku juga mendengar desus nya seperti itu," jelasnya lagi.

"Akhirnya ada yang bicara dengan normal," kata Leeteuk sambil menghembuskan napas lega.

"Tentu saja," sahut Ryeowook cepat, "Siwon Hyung selalu jujur dan normal. Itu yang membuatku menyukainya," kata Ryeowook sambil menatap Siwon dengan mesra, dan Siwon membalas nya dengan mengelus kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Kenapa di sini tidak ada yang benar semua?" celetuk Eunhyuk lagi.

"Kayak kau benar saja," cibir Sungmin yang langsung di sambut cengiran oleh Eunhyuk.

"Itu pertanyaan atau hujatan?" tanya Shindong sambil menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Terserah saja," ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Kami pulang," terdengar suara Yesung, di ikuti dengan Kibum dan Donghae di belakang nya.

"Masih berani pulang juga, heh?" sindir Heechul dengan sinis, yang langsung di pelototi oleh Leeteuk, dan Heechul memasang wajah tak berdosa nya.

"..." Yesung hanya menatap member member lain yang sedang menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tau. Tapi dia tak berniat bercerita apapun. Jadi dia berlalu begitu saja, bersamaan dengan Kibum dan Donghae.

"Yaa!" teriak Kangin, tapi langsung di cegah oleh Leeteuk.

"Biarkan dulu," kata Leeteuk lembut, "mungkin dia butuh ketenangan".

"Apa daritadi tidak cukup tenang untuknya?!" sewot Heechul yang di acuhkan Yesung, tadi.

"Mungkin dia perlu istirahat," ujar Leeteuk lagi, dan member lain hanya menatap tak berdaya.

"Kurang istirahat? Biar sekalian ku buat dia beristirahat di rumah sakit!" ucap Heechul geram, dan Leeteuk langsung memegangi tangannya.

"Jangan begitu, Chullie".

"Kenapa sih kau ini? Daritadi paling panik memikirkan berita heboh itu, sekarang penyebabnya sudah muncul, kau malah membiarkannya? Otakmu terganggu?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Leeteuk kalem, "karena aku percaya pada Yesung, dongsaeng ku yang paling terpercaya".

~~At kamar Yesung~~

Yesung menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Dia sekamar dengan Ryeowook, tapi sekarang tidak ada siapapun di kamar itu. Tentu saja. Ini sudah hampir jam makan malam. Seharusnya saat ini Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Hangeng sedang sibuk di dapur untuk membuat makanan untuk seluruh member. Tapi dia tidak. Dia sedang tidak ingin makan. Tidak ingin bertemu siapapun. Walau pun dia sangat ingin berteriak pada seluruh dunia. Tapi dia tak mungkin melakukan hal yang akan membuat Kibum terluka, juga Donghae. Yesung makin mempererat bekapan bantal yang daritadi menutupi kepalanya. Seandainya punya mesin waktu, ingin sekali dia memutar ulang waktu dimana kecerobohan nya terjadi, yang berdampak buruk pada nya sekarang.

Tok tok. (Ini bunyi pintu di ketok)

"..." Yesung tak bergeming.

"Sungie?" suara Leeteuk terdengar di balik pintu.

"..." Yesung tak ingin bersuara. Jika bersuara, bisa bisa dia akan meledak. Emosi nya saat ini seperti bom atom di kepalanya. Bisa meledak sewaktu waktu.

Ceklek. (Ini suara kunci pintu di buka)

"?" Yesung lupa kalau Leeteuk memiliki akses ke seluruh kamar di dorm, seperti dirinya.  
Dia mengangkat bantal di kepalanya, dan mendapati Hyung tertua di SuJu itu sedang menatapnya prihatin. Yesung menyeringai. Ya. Dia pun prihatin dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo makan," Leeteuk mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yesung yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Shireo," ucap Yesung cepat, dan dia kembali menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Kali ini, dia sedang tidak berharap mendapat tatapan prihatin dari Hyung yang paling di hormatinya itu.

"Sungie," Leeteuk duduk di sampingnya, mengelus lengan Yesung dengan lembut, "Ayo makan. Nanti kamu sakit," ucap Leeteuk lembut.

"..." Yesung diam saja. Dia tau Hyung nya ini sedang mati matian menahan emosi untuk membujuknya makan. Tapi suasana hati nya sama sekali tidak bagus. Dia tau, jika dia keluar kamar, lalu duduk bersama dengan ke 12 member lainnya, dia tak akan bisa mengelak pertanyaan pertanyaan dari member lainnya. Jadi lebih baik dia diam saja di kamar. Lagipula dia tak merasa lapar.

"Ayo, Sungie," Leeteuk meraih tangan Yesung, berusaha menariknya agar bangun, tapi di tepis oleh Yesung.

"Shireo, Hyung. Jebal.."

"Tapi kamu harus makan.."

"Ku bilang aku tidak mau!" teriak Yesung tiba tiba. Leeteuk kaget, tapi hanya sebentar. Dia langsung menghampiri Yesung dan memeluknya. Terdengar nafas Yesung yang terengah engah, menekan emosi nya mati matian.

"Teriak saja jika kamu ingin teriak," ucap Leeteuk sambil memeluk Yesung, "kau di perbolehkan melakukan apapun saat ini," dekapnya dengan erat.

"Ani, Hyung," suara Yesung gemetar, yang membuat Leeteuk semakin yakin dongsaengnya itu mengalami tekanan yang amat sangat, "gwaechanayo," ujar Yesung parau. Dia sedang menahan tangisnya dalam pelukan nyaman sang Leader ini.

"Kamu ingin menangis?" Leeteuk memperhatikan wajah dongsaeng yang sedang di peluknya itu, "menangis lah. Sudah ku bilang kau di perbolehkan melakukan apapun saat ini," Leeteuk mengelus kepala Yesung.

"Aku tak boleh melakukannya," jawab Yesung dengan tersendat, "Aku hanya ingin sendiri".

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus makan. Ku bawakan makanan ke kamar mu, oke?"

Yesung mengangguk lemah, "Terserah Hyung saja".

Leeteuk mengangguk. Dia mengecup kening Yesung sebentar, membuat Yesung berjengit kaget, yang tak di sadari Leeteuk yang berjalan keluar dari kamar Yesung.

"Sebentar ya," ujar Leeteuk tersenyum, lalu menutup pintu kamar Yesung. Tak di lihatnya wajah Yesung yang masih terperangah oleh kelakuannya. Hyung nya seperti... Dia. Yesung meringis. Tak mungkin kan? Yesung mengusap wajahnya frustasi. 6 tahun bersama dengan member SuJu, baru kali ini Leeteuk mengecup kening nya.  
'Mungkin Hyung hanya ingin menenangkan nya,' pikir Yesung saat itu, mencoba membuang pikiran negatif. Dan saat dia ingin berbaring kembali, sayup sayup dari luar dia mendengar keributan. Dia ingin tak peduli, tapi tak mungkin. Karena dia langsung melompat bangun dan berlari keluar, menuju asal keributan, yaitu dapur.  
Di dapur, terlihat lah pemandangan yang benar benar berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan ribut ribut kecil karena makanan, tapi lebih dari itu. Yesung menoleh ke arah Leeteuk yang sedang memegang nampan berisi makanan, tapi pandangannya mengarah ke satu arah, tempat di mana Kibum berdiri. Yesung melotot.

"Waeyo, Hyung?" tanya Yesung setelah menghampiri Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menggeleng, "Mollayo," jawabnya dengan wajah bingung. Sementara yang lain hanya diam saja. Pandangan Yesung beralih pada Kibum, tapi yang di tatapnya hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan keluar dari SuJu. Aku mohon kalian menghormati keputusanku," ujar Kibum tiba tiba dengan lirih.

Yesung melotot lagi, "Tidak boleh!" sahutnya spontan, membuat seluruh member menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sungie," panggil Leeteuk dengan suara pelan namun tegas, dengan pandangan yang menyelidik, "ada apa? Sepertinya kamu tau sesuatu tentang keputusan Kibum ini".

Yesung terbelalak. Dia baru saja melakukan kecerobohan tingkat tinggi. Dia menatap Kibum yang menatapnya balik dengan raut wajah panik.

"Hyung," panggil Kyu sambil menggelayut di leher Yesung tiba tiba, "aku ingin mendengar penjelasan Hyung tanpa harus ada adegan lari larian lagi seperti tadi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum evil.

"Yak, Jong Woon-ssi, bicaralah," kali ini, Yesung mendengar Heechul yang bicara padanya.

Yesung menghela napas, "haruskah?" tanyanya bodoh. Dan Kyu mengetatkan rangkulan tangannya di leher Yesung.

"Tentu saja, Hyung ku sayang. Kenapa pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu pun harus kau tanyakan?"

"Hyung..?"

Yesung menatap ke arah Kibum lagi. Kibum sudah menggeleng berkali kali, berharap Hyung tercinta nya itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia rela keluar dari SuJu, yang sudah membuatnya terkenal, demi bersama dengan Yesung, impiannya yang hadir setelah dia bergabung dengan boyband terbanyak ini. Tapi Yesung malah menghela napas nya.

"Ne. Aku akan bercerita pada kalian. Tapi hanya sebatas penjelasan tentang berita yang tadi pagi saja. Oke?"

"Mengenai keputusan Kibum keluar?"

"Aku hanya mau menjelaskan berita itu saja," tegas Yesung lagi.

"Ani. Kau juga harus menceritakan kenapa Kibum membuat keputusan itu," sentak Leeteuk.

Yesung terdiam lagi. Member lain nya sudah menatap Yesung dengan rasa ingin tau.

"Eotteokhe? Kibummie?" Yesung menatap Kibum. Dan Heechul langsung menghalangi badan Kibum, lalu ganti menatap Yesung yang melongo melihat tingkah Hyung nya yang satu itu.

"Tentu saja, Yesung Hyung. Kau boleh menceritakannya," ucap Heechul dengan suara yang di miripkan dengan Kibum.

"Aku merasa sangat tua jika di panggil Hyung oleh mu, Heechul Hyung," Yesung mendelik.

"Memang sudah tua," sahut Heechul seenaknya.

Leeteuk hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan dongsaeng dongsaengnya. "Sepertinya kamu harus mengatakan semuanya, Sungie," ucap Leeteuk dengan suara pelan, tapi tegas, "dengan atau tanpa persetujuan Kibum sekalipun," lanjutnya, menengahi. Semua member terdiam lagi.

"Aku.." suara Donghae tiba tiba memecah keheningan yang tercipta karena ketegasan Leeteuk tadi, "yang salah," lanjutnya terbata.

"Wae, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan lembut, mengelus bahu Donghae.

"Ani. Bukan kamu. Bukan Donghae!" seru Yesung.

"Aku.. ku rasa aku.." ucapan Donghae berhenti sejenak, "sakit," lirihnya.

"Mwo?!"

"Maksudnya?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Tiba tiba member lain jadi ribut berkicau mendengar pengakuan Donghae. Hanya Yesung dan Kibum yang mengerti kata kata Donghae. Tapi, berbeda dengan Kibum yang diam saja, Yesung mulai menampakkan aura mengerikannya.

"Ani! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Bukan kamu yang salah!" sentak Yesung, berhasil membuat seluruh member terbungkam.

"Aku yang salah, Hyung!"

"Ani. Apa apaan perkataanmu itu, Hae?!"

"Itu benar, Hyung!"

"Jangan mengada ngada!"

"Aku tidak mengada ngada!"

"Jangan membuat masalah, Hae!"

"Aku memang pembuat masalah, Hyung. Kamu selalu menganggap ku begitu kan?"

"Jebal, jangan memutar topik pembicaraan!"

"Wae?! Hyung sendiri yang bilang supaya jangan membuat masalah. Hae begitu kan, Hyung, di mata mu?"

"Hae.. hentikan!"

"Saranghae, Hyung.."

"Mwo?!" Heechul dan Leeteuk berseru bersamaan. Tapi Donghae sekarang sudah terisak dan Yesung terengah engah karena bertengkar dengan Donghae. Sementara Kibum terbelalak. Dan bukan cuma Kibum saja yang terkaget kaget, sebenarnya.

"Yesung Hyung milikku!" jerit Kibum tanpa sadar.

"Haahhh?" Kyu sudah melongo takjub sambil menoleh ke arah Yesung.  
Sedari tadi, Kyu menyaksikan pertengkaran Yesung vs Donghae dengan seksama. Dan memperhatikan juga tingkah serta mimik muka Hyung nya itu. Tapi daritadi, selain aura mengerikan yang Yesung keluarkan, Kyu sama sekali tidak mampu membaca jenis ekspresi apa yang tergambar di wajah Yesung. Sampai sekarang. Yesung hanya memandang Kibum dengan tajam, tapi tidak menggambarkan mimik marah, panik, atau apapun itu. Wajahnya datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Tapi hanya dengan pandangan saja, Kyu merasa ngeri berada di sebelahnya

"Menarik sekali," tiba tiba Kangin bicara. Semua member jadi menoleh ke arahnya. Merasa jadi pusat perhatian, Kangin meneruskan kata katanya, "aku juga memiliki seseorang di sini," katanya tanpa ragu dan langsung menghampiri lalu merangkul Leeteuk kemudian mencium pipi nya sekilas.  
Yesung, Kibum dan Donghae terbelalak.

"Oh, kalau soal itu," kata Heechul, cepat tanggap dengan situasi yang tiba tiba berubah, "aku juga memilikinya," ucapnya lagi sambil menghampiri Hangeng, yang langsung di peluk mesra oleh Hangeng.

"Kalian.." Yesung sekarang benar benar spechless melihat keadaan yang berbeda total dengan suasana suram tadi.

"Huh. Bukan kalian saja yang punya, Hyung," kata Sungmin lalu menghampiri Kyu yang masih berdiri di samping Yesung, dan melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang Kyu, "aku juga punya".

"Yak. Yak. Kalau kalian menetapkan begitu, aku juga harus menetapkan mu menjadi milikku, Hyung," ujar Ryeowook sambil merangkul Siwon.

"Sementara kamu adalah milikku, Hyukkie," Shindong menarik Eunhyuk mendekatinya, tapi Eunhyuk reflek menarik Donghae yang masih melongo melihat perubahan suasana ini.

"Boleh ku bawa serta boneka imut ini, Shindong?" tunjuk Eunhyuk pada Donghae, "aku menginginkannya," Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae tiba tiba, dan membuat Yesung melotot.

"Kalian ini," gerutu Leeteuk, "kenapa malah jadi memprovokasikan situasi hingga beda aliran begini?"

"Begini bukankah lebih bagus, Hyung?" tanya Siwon dengan polos, yang langsung di tertawakan Heechul dan di cubit pipinya oleh Ryeowook.

"Kalian ini benar benar tidak ada yang normal yah?" gerutu Kyu.

"Kayak kau normal saja, Kyu," mehrong Hangeng, dan Heechul tertawa lagi.

"Kalian.." Kibum menyela dengan terbata, "apa boleh begini?"

"Siapa yang melarang?" sahut Sungmin santai.

"Tapi.." Donghae menggaruk kepalanya, dia masih berada dalam pelukan Eunhyuk, "bukankah ini adalah kontroversi?"

"Bagi media? Ne. Tapi bagi kami, tidak sama sekali," kata Ryeowook menyahuti.

"Tapi..," Donghae masih tampak bingung.

"Hae, ini masalah hati. Mungkin tidak normal. Tapi bukan tidak mungkin, kan?" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Lagipula," Kangin menimpali, "aku sudah terlanjur menyayangi hal yang tidak normal itu," lanjutnya sambil merangkul leher Leeteuk.

"Menjijikan, ya?" tanya Siwon pada Donghae.

Donghae meringis, "aku hanya tak terbiasa melihatnya".

"Kami juga," ujar Siwon lagi, "tapi tetap saja, seberapa menjijikan atau tak terbiasanya itu, akan jauh lebih tersiksa jika memendamnya".

"Tentu saja kami tak mempublish ini ke seluruh media apalagi ELF," ujar Hangeng, "mereka bisa terkena serangan jantung jika melihat idolanya seperti ini," tambahnya, membuat yang lain tertawa, kecuali Kibum, Yesung, dan Donghae, yang hanya meringis.

"Ini memang tidak normal, kami juga tidak mau terlihat tidak normal. Tapi selama ini, semua nya masih berjalan normal, kan?" kali ini, Leeteuk yang berbicara, dan menatap Yesung.  
Yesung mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, kami juga masih suka yeoja koq," celetuk Kyu. Sungmin langsung melotot.

"Kau mau selingkuh dari ku?" protesnya. Kyu nyengir.

"Hatiku selamanya milikmu," ujar Kyu. Yesung meringis mendengarnya.

"Jadi.." ujar Yesung pelan, "kalian semua benar benar tidak normal?"

"Kayak kamu normal saja!" ujar seluruh member bersamaan.

"Andwae.." Yesung menatap ngeri.

"Tapi kali ini masalahnya pelik juga yah?" ujar Shindong.

"Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melihat ke arah Shindong. Begitu juga dengan member lain. Sementara wajah Donghae dan Kibum sudah memerah.

"Yesung Hyung di sukai oleh Donghae dan Kibum. Apa kau juga menyukai kedua nya, Hyung?" Shindong menatap Yesung. Yang di tatap hanya menatap dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Ah.." hanya itu yang bisa di gumamkan nya.  
Bagaimana dia mengatakannya? Mereka sama gilanya dengan dia. Ini gila. Ini benar benar gila. Ya ampun. Satu hari ini mengapa benar benar membuatnya nyaris gila? Argh. Yesung bergerak mundur dan..

Bruk. Dia terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Oke. Dia hanya mimpi. Mimpi mengerikan. Yesung memegang keningnya. Terasa basah. Dia mengelap keringatnya dengan cepat. Itu mimpi yang seram sekali. Dia menoleh ke samping. Ryeowook tidak ada di sampingnya. Oh. Mungkin dia sudah sibuk memasak. Yesung merasa lapar. Dia segera bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh tadi dan berjingkat menuju dapur.

Dan pemandangan di dapur benar benar membuatnya terperangah. Dia melihat Kangin sedang merangkul leher Leeteuk. Lalu Heechul yang sedang memegangi tangan Hangeng dengan mesra. Lalu Ryeowook memasak di temani Siwon di sampingnya.  
Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya lagi. Dia melihat Sungmin sedang memeluk pinggang Kyu. Dan Eunhyuk yang menarik Donghae dan Shindong menarik Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa bisa sama persis?" ujarnya ngeri. Dan Kibum mendengar ucapannya.

"Hai, Hyung. Selamat pagi," sapa nya dengan manis. Membuat semua menoleh ke arah Yesung yang makin pucat pasi. Yesung melangkah mundur.

"Andwae!"


End file.
